One Mistake
by LittleTayy
Summary: With one mistake, one night, so much was sacrificed and now he wishes he could take it back. One mistake she made, 15 years ago, is now coming back to haunt her. How will they get back to each other when everything seems intent on keeping them apart? WIP.
1. Chapter 1

**One Mistake**

**Chapter One**

He knew he had screwed up and he just couldn't keep it from her anymore. He needed to tell her the truth but he so desperately wanted to keep her too.

He didn't know why he'd done it. He had promised never to break her heart and with his confession he knew he would. He hoped with all his heart that she forgave him but his head told him she wouldn't.

He took a deep breath and entered the house they shared together. He was greeted enthusiastically by Clooney at the door but his pat to the dog's head didn't carry it's usual comfort. He made his way into the kitchen where he could hear Emily preparing dinner.

Standing in the doorway for a moment he admired Emily as she moved around the kitchen. It was a few moments before she noticed him standing there but when she did she bounded over to him with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey baby," she greeted him happily, winding her arms around his neck. She kissed him eagerly and Derek took the time to enjoy it knowing it may be the last kiss she ever gave him. They pulled apart breathless and panting from the passionate kiss. He almost decided not to tell her when she looked up at him with such love in her eyes but he knew he couldn't lie to her anymore.

"Emily, can we talk?" he asked hiding the shakiness in his voice.

"Of course baby," Emily replied turning back to chopping vegetables for dinner.

"Before I tell you, you know I love you with all I am right?" he asked, swallowing the nervous lump that formed in his throat.

"Jesus Derek, what did you do?" she asked worriedly, stopping what she was doing to turn and look at him.

What she saw reflected in his eyes caused her breath to catch and he heart to pound furiously. At his pained expression to her words she knew instantly what he was about to tell her.

"Please tell me you didn't Derek. Please just tell me you didn't," she begged him, tears prickling at her eyes.

"Emily, baby, I'm sorry. I wish I could take it back, I really do," Derek told her, taking a step towards her. His hands went to touch her but she flinched away from his touch.

"Who?" she asked barely above a whisper.

"Emily," Derek pleaded but the glare she sent made him stop.

"Who the fuck did you sleep with Derek?" Emily asked coldly, detached.

"I don't know," he finally admitted, casting his gaze to the floor ashamed.

His admission sent a new wave of pain through Emily. The pain of his confession caused her to brag hold of the kitchen bench and lean against it heavily. She felt like her heart was breaking and she had to fight with everything in her to keep the tears at bay.

"Why did you tell me?" she asked desperately.

Derek however had no answer to that particular question. He had been so eaten up by guilt that he hadn't stopped to think what telling her would do. He knew she would be hurt and angry and betrayed but he hadn't thought about the consequences.

When he didn't answer Emily told him to go. She just couldn't handle being around him at the moment and to be honest, she was disgusted with him.

"Emily please, can't we talk about this?" Derek begged, his own eyes watering in sadness.

"What's there to talk about Derek? You cheated on me. We're done," she spat angrily, "Just get out," she sobbed after a moment.

"I'm so sorry baby," he whispered defeated.

Emily ignored him as he left the house. He slumped down against his car and started to cry. He had never hated himself more then he did in that moment. He had just ruined the best thing in his life over one stupid mistake. He knew he had broken Emily's heart because he had broken his own in the process.

Derek had no idea what he was going to do now. He knew calling Penelope or Reid to ask to stay over was out of the question; both would ask too many questions and he just couldn't answer them. The rest of the team was out if only because they weren't close. Sitting on the curb next to his care, he made up his mind that the best course of action would be to get away for a few days. Decided, he picked himself up and got into his SUV driving away from the woman he'd just left heartbroken.

* * *

_AN: Right so another new one from me...This should be all done and dusted by the end of the year but I can't make promises. I have 5 chapters completed and I'm totaling around 10 overall. Anyway please read and review. Enjoy. Caramel._


	2. Chapter 2

**One Mistake  
Chapter Two**

* * *

'_If I begged and if I cried, would it change the sky tonight? _

_Would it give me sunlight?_

_Should I wait for you to call? Is there any hope at all?_

_Are you drifting by?'_

_- Disappear, Beyonce._

* * *

As soon as she heard the front door shut the dam broke and she burst into tears. Now usually she wasn't one to cry often at things, that's what the compartments in her mind were for but the hormones rushing through her body made her more susceptible to tears. She gripped the bench fiercely trying to keep her self up. Her emotions got the better of her however and she slowly slid to the floor.

Pulling her knee's to her chest she thought about the confession Derek had just made. She had been so afraid to love and open herself up to anybody but Derek had slowly picked away at her walls and she had finally let him in. He made her truly happy for the first time ever in her life and he had promised never to hurt her or cause her heartache. Now he'd broken that promise and she didn't know what to do with herself. She had noticed his behaviour change but she had put it down to stress over a case and him taking on more work to help out Hotch. Not once had she ever thought it was because he had been unfaithful, her mind had never strayed to those dark little thoughts. Sure when they had first gotten together and they had both been a bit unsure she had had doubts but they had been together for two years now, they were solid. Or so she had thought.

The worst part had been that it was a one night stand, a random pick up; he didn't even know her name. She'd have been able to take it if he had told her he was in love with somebody else or he had fallen out of love with her. Instead it sounded like he'd just cheated on her for the sake of cheating. She was angry at him and sad at the same time. She wanted so badly to hurt him, cause him pain like the pain he was causing her now but she knew she couldn't. She was unbearably sad though as well. She had ended it with Derek, she couldn't trust him now and it killed her inside because she needed him now more than ever.

Resting her hands on her still flat stomach, a fresh batch of tears escaped. She was going to bring a child into this complicated mess she had made with Derek and that scared the absolute shit out of her. She had been planning on telling him over dinner tonight but that plan had been blown out of the water. She knew she would have to tell him soon, she was eight weeks along already but she could barely look at him right now.

That was another problem in itself. If she couldn't look at him how were they going to be able to work together after this? Everything would be so awkward and tension filled, it would be unbearable. She now realised why inter-office relationships were frowned upon. If something were to go wrong it got messy and complicated and one or both of the people involved would be out of a job. She thought about losing her job and although she didn't need the money, she loved what she did and she wanted to keep doing it.

She sighed, leaning her head back against the cupboard, her tears slowly drying. There was too much on her mind and too much to concentrate on and it was tiring her out. She pushed herself up off the ground and proceeded to clean up the preparation she had started for dinner. She wasn't hungry anymore and she needed something menial to keep her mind preoccupied until she could sort through everything.

It was nearing nine o'clock when she made her way upstairs and to her bedroom. Standing by her closet she had to stop and regain control of herself. Everything smelled like Derek and she was overcome with the urge to have his arms wrapped around her. She quickly dressed in her pyjamas, eager to get away from the images of Derek that his smell provoked. She took her pillow from the bed, held to her nose and smelling Derek's cologne dropped back to the bed and all but ran out the door.

She slowly walked her way down the hall and into the spare bedroom. The bedroom was too much for her to handle at the moment; all his things were still there, his clothes and books and that cologne he loved so much. It all just engulfed her memories, making her wish he was there with her and she just couldn't deal with that at the moment.

Emily turned off the lights and quietly slipped into the bed of the spare room. As she lay in the not quite right bed, staring up at the ceiling, she wondered why Derek had done what he did. She wondered if they'd work things out and get back together or if their child was going to be born into a world where she only got to see her dad every other weekend. Emily wondered if there was any hope at all that everything would turn out alright.

* * *

Derek drove for what felt like forever, making his way across town. He had wanted to stay at the house and talk and work things out with Emily but he knew she needed time. He made a mistake, a big one at that and as much as he was sorry that wasn't enough to ease Emily's pain.

He knew Emily needed space and that she probably wasn't going to be very receptive to him in the coming days, hell most likely the coming _weeks_. That's why he was going to call Hotch and ask him for the next week off. It was only Thursday night; he'd have tomorrow off, the weekend and then the whole next week.

As he thought about it though, he realised that he couldn't just ask Hotch for all that time off, without prior notice and that he would have to tell him the reason why. Derek finally understood why there was a no fraternisation policy because right now, it was definitely going to get messy, especially when JJ and Garcia found out what he'd done.

He was still thinking about all the different ways JJ and Garcia would kill him when he pulled to a stop out the front of the brownstone. He didn't see any lights on and seriously hoped that they were home. He exited his car, grabbing his go-bag on the way out and walked head down, up their steps knocking on the door three times.

It was a couple of minutes before a light came on in the foyer and the door opened a bit. As the man behind the door looked at him, he raised an eyebrow but opened the door wider nonetheless. Derek gave his friend a half hearted smile as he gestured him into the house, it was going to be a long week.

* * *

_AN: Wow, second chapter in as many days. You're very lucky, I've had a lot of inspiration for this story and since I'm feeling generous I've decided to try and post a chapter a day for the next three days. That's in between the last 2 days of school, going to see Harry Potter 7 (Part 1...lol) and packing for camp! :) _

_Oh, that reminds me, next week between the 22nd and the 26th, I won't be posting anything as I will be away on my Yearr 11 Leadership Camp. Should be fun. Updates after that will probably come faster because I'll be done for the year! _

_Anyway, I've rambled enough. Please read and review. I'd love to see people's comments and opinions on this. Also, I want to know who you think the mystery man at the end is... _

_Enjoy, Caramel. _


	3. Chapter 3

**One Mistake**

**Chapter Three**

"Is there a particular reason why you've shown up on my doorstep at 9 o'clock at night, man?" the other black man said as he led Derek into the living room. Derek dropped his bag by one end of the couch, sitting down as he did. His friend took the armchair opposite him, relaxing into it as he waited for Derek's explanation.

"I need a place to stay, just for the night," the bald profiler said, not looking up at his friend.

"What did you do Derek? You in the doghouse buddy?" his friend laughed, but stopped when he saw the pained expression on Derek's face.

"It's a bit more serious then that Trey," the dark skinned profiler sighed.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," a voice from the door interrupted. Derek shook his head, looking up at the door way and seeing Trey's wife standing in the threshold. She had a sleepy little girl on her hip and she too had an eyebrow raised at him.

"Hello to you too Keisha," Derek replied sarcastically.

"Well damn Derek, a bit on the defensive side tonight are we? What happened?" Keisha asked worriedly, shifting the little girl onto her other hip.

"Emily kicked me out…we uh broke up. I need a place to stay for the night," he told them, deciding it was better to not mention the bit about him confessing that he cheated.

"What? Why? What happened Derek?" Keisha asked stunned. She had always thought Derek and Emily were perfect for each. She had never even thought about them breaking up, ever. She knew Derek loved Emily with everything in him which made her instantly suspicious about what happened. Simply because she had been Derek's friend first she thought maybe Emily had done something wrong.

"Keisha, don't interrogate the man. It's late and he's just broken up with his woman. Let him sleep and leave him be 'til mornin' 'kay?" Trey sighed as he rolled his eyes at his wife.

"Fine but you will be answering my questions in the mornin' baby," Keisha told him as she stood up, gesturing for him to follow, "Come on, the guest bedroom is already made up, my sister was here last week," Keisha told him as he followed her up stairs.

"Keish, it's late I'm sure Derek just wants to get some sleep, right bro?" Trey called up the stairs as he locked up the downstairs of the house.

They continued the rest of the way in silence as Keisha showed Derek into the guest bedroom. It was a cream and the bedspread was a light blue, something neutral, the profiler in Derek indentified. He said goodnight to his two friends and closed the door, sighing as he sat on the comfortable bed. He knew he needed to call Hotch about getting some time off but he decided he'd have to do it first thing in the morning because right now, he needed sleep.

* * *

It was 7 in the morning and Derek knew he needed to call Hotch now or he'd never get it done. He was apprehensive though, he knew Hotch would want the full story and he already knew the Unit Chief didn't like the idea of him and Emily together and this would just fuel that fire. Still though he couldn't face Emily today and he definitely couldn't face the team if they knew what had happened; he dreaded to think what JJ and Garcia would do to him when they found out the whole story.

Taking a deep breath he picked up his cell phone and hit speed dial number 4, Hotch's number. He waited patiently for Hotch to pick up, the longer he had to wait the worse his nerves got. He had almost chickened out when Hotch finally picked up.

"Hotchner," the Unit Chief answered.

"Hotch its Derek," the dark man replied unsteadily.

"What's this about Derek? I'm in the middle of something," Hotch replied as he spoke to someone in the background who Derek figured was probably Jack.

"Um, I need the next week off," Derek told him sheepishly.

"Okay. Did something happen? Will I need to give Emily the week off too," Hotch asked worried, though he didn't let it show.

"Thanks Hotch. Ah, actually I don't know if you'll have to give Emily the week off just yet. We ah, well we broke up last night and we need a little space right now," Derek replied trying not to let on too many details. He heard the older man sigh through the phone and could clearly picture him frowning and shaking his head.

"I see. I hope this isn't going to affect you two working with each other," Hotch told him sternly, wondering what on Earth had happened between the pair. He didn't particularly want details but he at least hoped it hadn't been a messy break up, he should have known it wouldn't have been that simple.

"I hope not Hotch," Derek told him, not giving him a real answer before hurriedly hanging up.

Derek tossed his cell phone onto the bench, his head resting in his hands. He didn't know what to do, he had royally screwed up and he knew Emily wasn't about to forgive him so easily. In fact if he had been in her position he would have done the same thing she did but she wasn't the one that had cheated, he had. Still though, they had only been apart for the night so far and he was already missing her like crazy, he dreaded to think what a week or more would do to him. He just hoped he'd be able to make things right between them sooner rather then later.

* * *

_AN: Wow. I am so completely and utterly sorry for how long it's taken me to update this. It's been close to five months since I updated this and I feel really bad but its been a crazy five months and well, I completely lost inspiration for this story for a while but it's now slowly coming back. I don't know how often I'll update but I've already started on chapter four so it shouldn't be too long until the next update. Also, if there are any suggestions or things people would like to see in the story let me know! :)_

_OH! And a big thanks to all my reviewers! Please review. :) CT._


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: So, this is a re-write because I realized I had written myself into a corner. Re-writing this chapter is my attempt at taking this in a newer, interesting direction. The next chapter should be up soon, within the next day or so. I hope I still have readers for this story so please read and review! Enjoy. :) LT. _

* * *

**One Mistake**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

One week. Seven whole days. 168 hours. That was how long they hadn't seen each other.

In that time Derek had finally found a place to stay. It was one of the properties he owned out near Quantico. He knew he had to get his stuff from their, _no Emily's place_, she wanted him out and he was going. Not knowing if the team had a case or not, he'd stopped by the house to pick up his stuff during the middle of the day.

Their luck however had run out. Stepping into their once shared house Derek made his way straight for the study. It was where he'd placed the last of his things so they wouldn't get in her way. He was stopped however when he heard her voice from the staircase.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a tone Derek couldn't identify.

"I'm just getting the last of my stuff. It's in the study," he told her, gesturing to the room behind him.

"Why?" Emily asked, walking towards him a little but still keeping her distance, "this is your house," she told him.

Shaking his head he replied, "No Emily, this was our house. Now it's yours."

"Derek, you bought this house. You fixed it up, long before we got together. You said it was the house you wanted to start a family in. It's yours," Emily argued, her voice cracking on the word family.

Derek looked at Emily in shock. It hurt to hear her say those things, especially when he didn't want to start a family with anyone but her. He shook his head in despair, not being able to look at Emily as she spoke.

"Emily, the only person I ever want to have a family with is you," Derek told her, his voice slightly pleading.

"Don't Derek, just don't," Emily sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why not? I love you Emily, I do. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. It was one mistake Emily, can't we work through that?" Derek asked desperately.

Anger bubbled up inside Emily as she listened to him speak. He thought they could work through it, just like that? _Hell no_, she was still angry and she didn't trust him anymore. How could she? He'd cheated on her, lied about it, then told her and broken her heart. She didn't think she'd ever trust him with her heart again.

"We can't work through this. You cheated on me Derek and I don't know if I can ever trust you like that again," Emily spat, her anger all too evident.

"Emily, please."

"Just get your stuff and get out Derek," Emily told him through gritted teeth.

Derek closed his eyes as he turned away from Emily. He headed into the study, grabbing his stuff and heading out towards the door. Stopping at the front door, his heart clenched as he heard the faint sounds of Emily crying. He wanted so desperately to go back and comfort her, even though he was the one causing her pain.

* * *

As soon as Derek's back was turned Emily rushed into the kitchen where she knew Derek wouldn't be able to see her. Her heart hurt at what she'd just said to him, no matter how true it was or how much she loved him. The tears finally spilled over and streamed down her pale cheeks as the sobs she'd tried to contain broke free too.

She was a mess but even still, she tried to cry quietly. She didn't want Derek to hear her heartbreak over him, knowing he'd want to comfort her.

Leaning with her back against the bench she wiped furiously at her tears, trying to stop herself from crying. She didn't want to keep crying over him but she knew that the hormones were making her cry more. Taking deep calming breaths she decided she needed to confide in someone, to tell them everything; about Derek cheating, the pregnancy and her own secret, eating her up. Fishing her cell phone out of her pocket she quickly dialled a familiar number.

"Jareau," came the answer from the other line.

"JJ, could you come over please? I really need to talk to you," Emily asked, her voice tired and strained.

"Of course, I'll be over soon," JJ replied, her voice heavy with worry.

"Thank you," Emily replied weakly.

Hanging up Emily made her way into the lounge room, sinking down on to the lounge to await the blonde's arrival. She'd hated how weak she'd sounded on the phone to JJ but she needed to talk to someone. She needed to get everything off of her chest and get a clear opinion on what she should do because she knew if left to make her own decision, she'd run. Just like she always had.


	5. Chapter 5

**One Mistake**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Half an hour later and JJ was pulling up outside Emily's house. The blonde quickly exited her car, a bottle of wine and another of vodka in hand. She'd bought both drinks because she thought her brunette friend had sounded like she needed them.

Knocking on the door she wondered what was going on. Emily had confided in them last week that she and Derek had broken up and she wondered if this was a delayed reaction. The brunette hadn't wanted to talk about it at all, which worried both her and Penelope. They had both thought there'd been more to it that Emily wasn't telling them and JJ wondered if she'd finally hear the whole story today. The blonde was brought out of her thoughts as the door opened. Standing before her was Emily, looking a mess. Her face was mascara and tear stained, her eyes red and puffy and her hair dishevelled.

"Hey Jayje," Emily said, her voice husky from crying.

"Em, sweetie what's wrong? Is it something to do with Derek?" JJ asked stepping into the house.

Emily just nodded, gesturing for JJ to follow her into the lounge room. The blonde followed her worried, placing the two bottles of alcohol on the coffee table in front of them. She sat beside her upset friend, not sure what to say or do.

"I thought you might want those," JJ said after a slightly awkward silence, gesturing to the wine and vodka.

"I can't drink them," Emily whispered glancing over at JJ.

"Why not? You've never turned down wine before...unless you're-" JJ said but stopped abruptly glancing at the brunette.

"I am," Emily replied, a smile gracing her pained features.

"But you and Derek broke up. Did he not want a child? Is that why you split up? He never seemed the type to leave his child," JJ asked, her mind working over time to comprehend what had happened.

Emily sighed, shaking her head, "No, no that's not what happened. It's a lot more complicated than that," the brunette told her friend.

"What's going on Emily?" JJ asked, knowing there as more to the story than what her fried was telling her.

"Derek doesn't know about the baby yet," Emily started, taking a deep breath as she continued to speak, "Derek and I broke up because...he cheated on me," Emily whispered sadly.

"How'd you find out? Did you catch him with someone else?" JJ asked, still in shock over her friend's initial admission.

"He told me Jayje," Emily replied, anger lacing her voice, as she looked over to the blonde.

"He told you. Why?" the blonde asked confused.

"He felt guilty? Shit Jayje, I don't know," Emily told her, trying not to cry, "God I wish he hadn't told me."

"But why? He was honest wasn't he? Isn't that what counts really?" JJ asked, taking hold of Emily's hand, trying to comfort the brunette.

"I know but now I don't trust him and our whole relationship was about trust. I wish he hadn't said anything because than we'd be happy and starting a family together. Even if I blindly trusted him," Emily told the blonde, hoping she'd somehow understand.

"Oh Emily, I'm so sorry. If there's anything you need, _ever_, I'm always here for you Emily," JJ reassured her as she pulled the other woman into a hug.

The two women didn't talk for a while, content with the silence that had ensconced them. It was only when the shrill sound of a cell phone could be heard that either woman finally moved. They both moved simultaneously to check their phones, Emily frowning when she saw the caller I.D come up 'unknown' on hers.

"Prentiss," she answered cautiously, glancing over at JJ who was putting her own phone away.

"Prentiss?" the voice asked, "I don't remember signing any divorce papers, sweetie," the voice chuckled as Emily mouth dropped in shock.

"How'd you get this number?" she hissed, turning away from JJ.

"I'm your husband darling, remember?" the man replied smugly.

"What do you want?" Emily asked, trying to keep her voice controlled and neutral.

"I'm in D.C. and I want to see you. Now that I've finally tracked you down after all these years, that is," the man told her, is tone deadly and serious.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Emily told him evenly, glancing back at JJ who was looking at her curiously.

"Really? Maybe I should visit Angelica instead then. She was the reason you left wasn't she?" the man threatened, his voice telling daring her to mess with him.

"Don't. She has nothing to do with this. I'll meet you tomorrow, okay?" Emily asked desperately, ignore the curious and confused JJ was throwing her way.

"Oh that's all I ever wanted darling," the man answered smugly, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," Emily replied tersely, hanging up her cell phone.

"Who was that?" JJ asked suspiciously as Emily turned to face her once again.

"Just an old friend," Emily replied her voice distant and distracted.

"Right," JJ said, not convinced in the slightest.

"I'm feeling a lot better now. I think I just needed to talk it out," Emily told the blonde as they both stood from the lounge chair.

"Yeah," JJ agreed as the brunette tried to politely ushering out of the house. As they reached the front door JJ spoke again, "Remember, if you need anything, I'm just a call away."

"I know and thank you Jen, I really appreciate it," the brunette told her genuinely. JJ smiled one last time before leaving the house and making her way to her car. She was worried about her profiler friend but she knew Emily would tell her in her own time, if she wanted to tell her.

Emily shut the door behind JJ and promptly leaned against it. Not only was her life already a mess but now the biggest mess she'd ever made was coming back into her life. Her husband, the man she'd run away from 15 years ago was back and she just knew all hell was about to break loose.

* * *

_AN: So this is the fifth chapter. YAY! Now, if you haven't read the fourth chapter again go and read now, because this won't make sense. I re-wrote the fourth chapter so yeah. Go check out the re-written fourth chapter, this one will make more sense if you do. _

_How many saw that little twist thrown in there? I sure didn't until I started writing it, haha. Tell me what you think please because is going in a newer, fresher direction. :) Please review! LT. _


	6. Chapter 6

**One Mistake**

**Chapter 6 **

* * *

Emily sat stiffly at the café's most private booth. She didn't want to be here, the smell of coffee making her stomach churn. She'd endure the nausea inducing smell if it meant she didn't have to meet him at her house. She didn't want him inside her home, invading it with his evil.

Checking her phone, she didn't notice her estranged husband entering the café and making his way to her. It wasn't until his shadow loomed over her that she noticed him. Her pulse quickened in fear as she looked up at him.

He still looked like the same man she'd run away from 15 years ago. His hair was the same shade of bright blonde it always was. His eyes were still a piercing, dark blue they'd always been and he was still fit as ever. None of that really mattered though because she was still as scared of him as the day she'd left.

"Hello Emily," her husband greeted in his refined British accent.

"Oliver," she bit out nervously, glaring at him from her seat.

"Is that the proper way to greet your husband darling? Especially after 15 years?" Oliver snarled viciously, his cold gaze looking her over as he spoke.

"What do you want Oliver?" Emily asked her voice falsely calm.

"I want you back Emily. I've spent long enough letting you run around like a little whore," Oliver bit out as he sat coolly down across from her. Emily instantly recoiled from him and his words, pushing her back into the leather seat behind her. "It's time you acted like a proper wife," he continued as if he hadn't seen her reaction to his words or his proximity.

"It's been fifteen years Oliver, there is no us anymore," she told him looking him in the eyes as she tried to portray a strong façade to him.

"We're still married sweetheart and as far as I'm concerned that means you're still _mine_," Oliver sneered calmly.

"You're obviously still delusional Oliver! The only reason I'm still you're wife is because _you _wouldn't sign the divorce papers," Emily hissed trying not to bring any attention to them as she stood abruptly from her seat. Oliver was up in a shot after her, his hand gripping her upper arm roughly, pulling her against his hard chest. Emily squeaked in surprise at the rough movement, standing stock still as Oliver spoke sternly in her ear.

"You are still my wife Emily and while I'm in D.C. you'll act like it; do you understand? I don't want to hurt you darling," Oliver told her in an overly cheerful tone, despite the menace behind his words.

Emily glared at him as she pulled her arm from his grip as she spoke, "Is that a threat Oliver? You do realise I'm a Federal agent don't you?"

"Federal agent or not, you don't want any harm coming to your precious little team or Angelica do you?"

"Fine, I'll do what you want but you _will not_ get any access to Angelica, do you understand _that_?" she growled, desperate to get away from him.

"That's alright. For now," he replied, letting her go when he noticed a group of people making their way over to them.

* * *

Morgan sighed as he tried to ignore the hateful glare of JJ as Garcia dragged them into the café, Reid trailing along behind. It was their lunch break and it was Garcia's bright plan that they should all go to lunch together. The bubbly blonde hadn't been able to find Emily but by the glares JJ was throwing at him, he was sure Emily had told JJ everything that had happened and he wasn't sure he could handle two hateful glares over lunch.

As the bell rung over the door and the foursome entered the café, a commotion near the back of the café caught the group's attention. A tall blonde man was towering over a woman they could barely see; the man was gripping the woman's arm tightly speaking into her ear. A moment passed before the woman wrenched her arm out of the man's grip and they finally got a look at the woman, Derek's blood boiling at who he saw.

The group gasped collectively at the sight before them, confusion on all their faces. Derek immediately stormed over to the pair, the rest of the group following after him, JJ and Reid following after him worried while Garcia just looked confused before rushing to catch up to them. The foursome came to a stop in front of Emily and the blonde man, all curious and worried and Derek was the only one that looked angry out of the group. Emily's face immediately paled at the sight of her team mates, biting her lip as Oliver just smirked at her obviously bad reaction.

"Are you alright Emily?" Derek asked, trying to keep his anger in check, "Who is this?"

Before Emily could form a reply, Oliver started to speak in his smarmy British tone, "Hello, I'm Oliver…Mason. It's a pleasure to meet you all; Emmy's told me so much about you all," he greeted, smirking down at Emily before looking at his watch, "Unfortunately I'm running late. I hope to see you all again soon," he told them, pecking Emily on the cheek and quickly making his exit.

The rest of the team stood stunned, watching Emily as she floundered before them. She didn't know what to say but she hated the thought that they were thinking something bad about what they just saw. She needed to clarify things because she knew at the moment, JJ and Derek were the only ones that knew about Derek and hers break up. The looks she was getting from Reid and Garcia however were of confusion and she desperately wanted to set the record straight.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked once she found the capabilities to speak again.

"What are we doing here? Who was that Emily? We saw the way he grabbed you, he can't seriously be a friend," Derek demanded staring at her intently.

"Just an old friend, Derek. It's really not you're concern anymore is it," she hissed defensively.

"Emily, don't do this," Derek retorted sharply glaring back at her.

"Don't tell me what to do Derek," she spat before turning to the rest of the team and speaking, "I'm sorry, I hope you have a good lunch," she told them as she slipped passed them and out of the restaurant.

The team watched her go in astonishment. The hate that had just dripped off her voice as she spoke to Derek had only ever been heard when directed to UnSub's. JJ glared at Derek before turning and leaving the café herself while Reid just looked uncomfortable. Garcia turned to face Derek, her expression confused and curious and Derek just knew he'd be in for the third degree now.

* * *

_AN: Finally chapter 6 is up. Sorry for the wait but it's been crazy the last couple of weeks. I had Block Exams and then my final week of school ever! I had my formal last Tuesday and then I graduated last Friday. _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please review! :) LT._


End file.
